Eventos desafortunados
by indirection
Summary: -¿Qué pasó con tus sueños? -Desperté Hay eventos inesperados que pueden cambiar todo lo que somos, lamentablemente, no siempre para bien. Ésta vez, Arnold tendrá que afrontar su realidad.


Hey Arnold! Es propiedad de su creador Craig Barttlet.

**Eventos desafortunados**

**I**

_"Te dije que estabas destinado a ayudar a los demás, pero ahora eres tú el que necesita ayuda"_

Arnold escuchó muchas voces, pero solo entre sueños. Todavía no quería despertar, se sentía muy cansado, abría los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos, pero aún así no podía dormir, la luz era muy fuerte y el blanco total de la habitación lo acentuaba.

…El blanco…

Fue allí cuando Arnold se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino en un hospital. Entonces trató de incorporarse pero un dolor agudo se lo impidió. Soltó un grito y alguien se acercó muy deprisa a él y lo volvió a recostar.

-No, no, no, Arnold, no hagas esfuerzo. Aún estás lastimado…

Arnold enseguida reconoció la voz de la señora Kokoshka pero siguió sin entender lo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía puesto un collarín y varios cables en sus brazos. ¿Cómo fue que se lastimó? ¿Chocó andando en bicicleta? ¿Wolfgang por fin le había dado la paliza de su vida? No, No, No. Trató de recordar.

Pero nada…

-Señora Kokoshka, ¿Qué ocurrió?

La chica no le contestó y solo se limitó a mirarlo con tristeza. Arnold notó que trataba de contener sus lágrimas y un mal presentimiento le invadió.

-Arny…Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Eso fue lo que dijo la señora Kokoschka, pero esas palabras fueron el inicio de una autentica pesadilla para Arnold.

* * *

Arnold quería poder ver las estrellas sobre su cama pero en lugar de eso solo vio el techo durante horas. Se sentía más que mal, se sentía terrible. Por más que les rogó a los médicos para que lo dejaran salir ellos se negaron. Les dijo que solo seria unos momentos, que en cuanto terminara el funeral él volvería, que era tan importante… pero fue inútil.

Esa noche se le hizo eterna, ya había tenido que soportar los pésames y las miradas de lástima de la mayoría de sus conocidos, a los que él permanecía callado y con la mirada perdida. Pero es que aún le costaba asimilar la noticia…

La policía dijo que fue un accidente de tránsito, que él y sus abuelos iban en el _Packard,_ que llovía y eso puso resbalosa la carretera, y que un tipo tan borracho como una cuba perdió el control de su auto e impactó contra ellos.

_"Fue un choque muy feo, amigo, tienes suerte de estar vivo…-Le dijo un oficial de la comisaría-…Lástima que fuiste el único"_

Arnold siempre supo que llegaría ese momento, en el que ellos le faltarían, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto y de una forma tan cruel. Recordó sus últimos momentos junto a ellos y la culpa lo invadió. Si él no hubiera insistido tanto en realizar aquel viaje…Si él no hubiera estado metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás como de costumbre…Si él simplemente hubiera sabido cuidar bien de sus abuelos ellos seguirían vivos…

…Pero no fue así y al final ni siquiera pudo darles el último adiós. Vaya estupendo nieto que resultó ser.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir. En ese momento una enfermera abrió la puerta.

-…No me sorprende que esté dormido…- Dijo en voz baja para no importunar al pequeño que bastante trabajo le había costado calmar- Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, le tuvimos que aplicar sedantes. De haber sabido que usted vendría…

- No se preocupe, es solo una revisión de rutina, ¿Cuándo le darán de alta?- Respondió una mujer.

-Mañana mismo, si es necesario, solo fueron torceduras leves-La enfermara hizo una pausa, dudó por unos instantes pero la curiosidad pudo más -No es por entrometerme…Pero, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de éste muchachito?

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen exactamente?- Preguntó la otra un poco sorprendida por la velocidad que siempre tienen las malas noticias.

-Ya sabe, doctora Bilis, que quedó huérfano y lo llevarán a una casa hogar.

Arnold que había escuchado todo no podía creerlo. ¿Así de mal estaban las cosas? Claro… ni siquiera había pensado en eso, ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

-Hicimos averiguaciones- contestó Bliss- La única familia que tiene ahora son sus tíos, pero no dimos con ellos en trece condados, parece que la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Y los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes donde él vivía han estado mudándose, al parecer las deudas de esa pensión crecieron y no hubo más remedio que clausurarla. Arnold no tiene a donde ir…

-Oh, pero que tragedia… apenas es un chiquillo. No puedo imaginar lo mal que debe estar pasándolo- exclamó la joven afectada.

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros puede.- La doctora Bliss miró su reloj, pasaba ya de la hora de cierre del hospital.-Es hora de irme. Pasaré por él mañana temprano

-Claro doctora.

Bliss dio una última mirada al chico antes de salir de la habitación. Mañana seria un día muy largo…

Arnold escuchó a las mujeres alejándose.

Quería gritar, sentía unas horribles ganas de gritar para despertar de esa pesadilla. No podía soportarlo más, toda esa situación era tan bizarra. De tanto llorar los ojos ya le escocían y de pura furia empezó a morderse el labio inferior hasta sangrar. Por dios, ¡un orfanato! ¿Qué vendría después? ¡¿Ser adoptado?!

-¡NO!

No supo en qué momento se le ocurrió esa idea tan loca, pero tomo cartas en el asunto. El chico sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y empezó a arrancarse los cables y el intravenoso, dudó con el collarín pero al final decidió que su cuello ya estaba mejor y terminó quitándoselo, sería estorboso para su escape…

Miró por la ventana, llovía horrible, pero si no era ahora probablemente después sus correctos valores se lo impedirían. Estaba en el segundo piso, la altura no era mucha pero era considerable, entonces usó sus sabanas a modo de cuerda y emprendió la huida. Se sorprendió de que esa extraña maniobra que solo había visto en películas funcionara.

-Ya casi…solo un poco más- Se decía a sí mismo para calmarse y se deslizaba lentamente.

Las sabanas ya estaban empapadas y los delgados brazos de Arnold no podían sujetarlas bien ,tiró tanto de ellas que el nudo que unía la sabana al balcón se desató, y a solo unos metros del suelo Arnold cayó de espaldas. Fue tan doloroso que se quedó allí tirado por lo menos una media hora…

* * *

Fue extraño cuando el dolor desapareció, pero eso era porqué el cuerpo ya se le había entumido.

Empezó a preocuparse.

De permanecer más tiempo allí la cosa se podría peor, sin contar que le amanecería, lo encontrarían, y ahora hasta el psiquiatra podría ir a dar.

Así pues, reflexionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Estaba bien? Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse. ¿Y si la casa hogar realmente era lo mejor para él? Vivir en un nuevo lugar con gente diferente. Sería una nueva vida, conocer amigos, quizá una familia… "Y olvidar"

Arnold suspiró–Es justo todo lo que no quiero.

Así que se levanto como pudo y cruzó el estacionamiento completamente a oscuras. Sonrió débilmente cuando al fin estuvo afuera. Se sentía libre, era como haber escapado de la prisión. Incluso la felicidad le sabia anormal después de todo aquel día, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Nada importaba, ni siquiera el ahora no saber qué hacer ni a donde ir. Esas eran las menores de sus preocupaciones.

Así pues caminó sin rumbo fijo...

* * *

Hola! Pues éste fue el primer capitulo de uno de mis primeros fanfics. Estoy desarrollando la historia y tengo muchas ideas, en fin, escribo sobre la marcha. Trataré de publicar el próximo capitulo pronto. Mientras tanto si te gustó, tienes dudas o algún comentario, por favor déjame un review. En serio, me importa mucho su opinión. Sin más, hasta luego :D


End file.
